Decoy Octopus
Decoy Octopus was the impersonation expert and mimic of the FOXHOUND unit. He, with the rest of his unit, went rogue during the Shadow Moses Incident. Biography Early Life There is very little that is known about Decoy Octopus. He was born in Mexico, and at some point in his life, he had his nose, ears, and cheekbones shaved down to make disguising himself easier, as well as having his hairline shaved back to ease mimicking different hairstyles. Early in his life, he worked as a body double in Hollywood for some time, until he was approached by the CIA, and thus began his life as a FOXHOUND operative. His talent for disguise is furthered by his fluency in approximately a dozen languages. After missions Decoy Octopus quite often needed sensory deprivation treatment, in order to restore his original personality. While mimicking someone, Decoy Octopus would even go as far as to swapping out his blood for that of the subject he is mimicking. In his mind, he not only would take on a disguise, but he would become that very person. Octopus was Liquid Snake's right hand man before the Shadow Moses Incident, but became so engrossed in his "roles" that he gradually lost this position to Revolver Ocelot. Decoy Octopus was one of the FOXHOUND operatives who took part in the revolt under Liquid Snake's leadership. When Solid Snake infiltrated Shadow Moses Island, he met the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson before he died right in front of Snake's eyes. As Snake progressed with his mission, he later found a corpse of Donald Anderson, but noticed that he had been drained of blood, and showed days worth of decomposition, yet the DARPA Chief only died a few hours before. It was later revealed that the man whom Snake thought was Anderson was actually Decoy Octopus in disguise. Donald Anderson was an enemy target that Snake was to unknowingly eliminate by the FOXDIE virus through general proximity exposure. After only coming into contact with Snake for a short time, the FOXHOUND operative Decoy Octopus was killed by FOXDIE's simulated heart attack. It is speculated that Decoy Octopus may have had no intention of fighting Snake personally. Therefore, it is reasonable to presume that Octopus may set the trap of heavily armed guards waiting for Snake in ambush. The real corpse of the DARPA Chief was the rotting cadaver that Snake found in the prison cell. Anderson had been killed by Revolver Ocelot several days before the start of the mission, and his blood was drained and swapped with Octopus's blood while he was in disguise. The body of Decoy Octopus was later retrieved by Vulcan Raven and given a customary burial. Trivia * He is the only member of FOXHOUND that Snake doesn't fight. * He is seen in his normal appearance only once, but his normal voice isn't heard * He is the only FOXHOUND operative whose primary specialties aren't in combat, hence, he doesn't end up fighting Snake. * It has been said that, originally, Snake was to fight Decoy Octopus outright, but Hideo Kojima's vision wasn't possible on the Playstation hardware, so it was omitted. His ideas were later integrated into the Laughing Octopus boss battle in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Category:Characters